1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting fixtures and, more specifically, to an illumination device providing maintenance free lighting to a desired area, the direction of projection and tint of the light beam produced by the device being adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of illumination devices designed to provide outdoor lighting have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,055,987; 5,134,550; 5,678,920; 5,681,105; 5,779,349 and 5,785,410 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.